A great number of cases of arterial bypass require venous procurement. The standard technique of vein harvesting requires a long incision from the groin to the ankle. This incision usually heals poorly and can be associated with a certain amount of infection and necrosis.
In order to avoid these problems less intrusive surgical procedures have been developed. However, the existing minimally intrusive techniques for vein harvesting require forceful forward movement of the harvesting instrument that results in damage to the surrounding tissue and that divides the venous collaterals, which causes late bleeding.
Accordingly, there is a need for a minimally intrusive vein harvesting system that reduces the likelihood of damage to the surrounding tissue and the venous collaterals.